Alice Gehabich
is one of the main characters in the anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Character Alice was born and raised in Moscow, Russia. She used to live alone in a small house until her grandfather, Michael Gehabich, came for her. She probably went back to living there when he disappeared. She also has an aunt and uncle whom she lived with during her period of hiding from the Brawlers. Alice is very polite, often doing errands for others. She has always been afraid to play Bakugan, although she knows all the rules, maybe because she always underestimates herself. Instead, Alice just gives advice and strategy to the other members of the group. She is pretty good with strategy and knows which abilities and Bakugan to use at a certain time. While some find this to be a nuisance, her advice has actually helped the Brawlers a great deal. Alice is seen as the most mature one of the group- this is mainly because she's the oldest. She hates causing trouble for her friends, and also dislikes it when Dan and Runo fight, because she wants the group to stay together. At first she was one of the main people suspected to be a spy for Masquerade (along with Joe and Shun), but she was able to clear her name by helping Runo and Dan in a battle. If Alice were to brawl, she would probably be one of the strongest, due to her strategies. The only problem is that she doesn't like fighting. Alice's Guardian Bakugan is Alpha Hydranoid. She is also known to have fought Klaus with his Bakugan such as a Ventus Bee Striker, Subterra Mantris, and Darkus Centipoid (which she is afraid to use ). Hal-G Michael Gehabich's lab in Russia has been the suspect of being uneasy of the group's Guardian Bakugan. In the lab, they learned through a video recording that he has been working with cross-dimension research to Vestroia. They also saw another video where they learned, much to their shock, that Michael transformed into a monster, Hal-G. With this, Alice became extremely worried about her grandfather, and hopes to save him someday. Suspicion as Masquerade's spy One day, the group concluded that one of them was acting as a spy for Masquerade. The group's suspect focus undoubtedly turned to Alice. Alice was very saddened about it, and she ran away. Dan worried about Alice and tried to find her to talk to her. This was eventually fixed when she helped Dan and Runo battle Nene, Shuji and Akira. At some points in time, Alice would just randomly disappear such as when Runo and Marucho went after Klaus after he lost Preyas. Masquerade's identity When Masquerade went to the Doom Dimension to battle one of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia, Exedra, he used a illusionary Alice to battle her, foreshadowing what was to come. She was defeated and was attacked with such ferocity that a crater was left in the Earth. After the final battle between Masquerade and Dan Kuso, Masquerade revealed his real identity by removing his mask, which now had a crack. His hair fell down, got longer and became orange, and he—became a she, revealing Alice Gehabich. It was also just then when Alice realized that she had been Masquerade, and recalled the many instances when she left the group and became Masquerade(mostly unconsously as seen when she just woke up and put on the mask). She left the others because of guilt. She was in the lab with her grandfather when he became Hal-G and the negative energy created her alter ego: Masquerade. She had no recollection of ever being Masquerade until he revealed it to Dan. In episode 45 (Snipin'), however, she hears Dan and decides to save him by wearing the mask again, still bearing the crack—for the last time. Using Masquerade's portal mechanism, he saves Dan and Drago in time. Then she decided to continue to play Bakugan with the group, and teams up with Masquerade's Bakugan, especially Hydranoid. It is at this point where Masquerade permanently leaves her body, entrusting Hydranoid with her, and his mask shatters. She later is seen later fighting Rabeeder with Christopher, his Juggernoid and Klaus with his Sirenoid, defeating her after her sister Tricloid appears. After the battle, she found her grandfather and accidentally led him to Wavern. Negative energy caused Alice to become Masquerade. Masquerade's goal is to send all of the Bakugan to the Doom Dimension with his Doom Cards, ultimately making Hydranoid the ultimate Bakugan. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Darkus Reaper but he sent it to the Doom Dimension and was replaced by Hydranoid. New Vestroia As of episode 26, her Alpha Hydranoid has been un-petrified, but was in a bronze statue state in Prince Hydron's collection along with the other 4 hero bakugan, excluding Drago. She appears in episode 10 of New Vestroia. Alice appears when Kato connects her with Runo and Julie. She watches as her grandfather tests the portal to New Vestroia. Later, she watches as Julie sends Runo to New Vestroia. Alice also appears in episode 11, sending Spectra and Gus through the portal. She also lets Lync stay at her house for the time being, but makes it clear that he is just there because he needs food and shelter. In episode 19, Dan takes Alice, Runo, and Julie to new Vestroia after Dr. Gehabich finishes fixing the portal. But, unfortunately, only those with a gauntlet can enter Dr. Michael's Dimension Transporter. When Mira returned, she was given a Darkus gauntlet. She and Chan Lee battled Shadow Prove in episode 32. Alice was seen in a field outside of her home with Alpha Hydranoid as she talked with him about missing New Vestroia. Then Shadow runs in, pretending to be a werewolf, (which she mistakes as a dog) and demands she battle him. Knowing that it will be hard to battle after becoming Masquerade, she runs away. Shadow is persistent, though; he chases her into the forest as she reflects on her past as Masquerade. Throughout her reflections, she is tempted by him to transform into him again to defeat Shadow. Masquerade even says to her "You know you want to, Alice", proving her struggle to not change into him. But she shrugs it off and finally gets caught by Shadow. Before he can do anything else, Chan Lee flies in and kicks Shadow in the head, temporarily letting Alice think about brawling with him. After much encouragement from Hydranoid, she accepts, with Chan Lee's help. Alice struggled to keep her cool when she was battling because she thought that if she turned into Masquerade, she could lose herself in the process. But in the end of the battle, Alice somehow connects with Masquerade and she tries to fight him while keeping true to herself. But without fully transforming into Masquerade, it resulted in their untimely lose. Later, after Dr. Michael catches up with her, she notices that a blast form Darkus Hades destroyed both the lab and the Dimension Transporter, making it near impossible for Dan and the others to get back to Earth. Alice apologizes for the destruction and regrets her lack of strength in battle. Battles Alice Gehabich vs Klaus Von Hertzon: Lose Alice Gehabich ,Klaus Von Hertzon, and Christopher vs Rabeeder: Win Alice Gehabich and Chan Lee vs Shadow Prove: Lose Bakugan Bakugan she used, not Masquerade * Darkus Alpha Hydranoid * Subterra Mantris (Klaus') * Ventus Bee Striker (Klaus') * Darkus Centipoid (Klaus') Illusionary Alice * Darkus Exedra * Darkus Centipoid * Darkus Wormquake de:Alice es:Alice Gehabich Category:Characters Category:The Top Ten Category:Battle Brawlers